One Shot Date With Tala
by WKD.Blue
Summary: Role Play For Tala Fan's. Where will Tala take you on a date? & how will it go? Read To Find Out.


**Authors Note : **Ok i've deleted devil's blizzard story since, to be honest, I'm not really a lots of chapters kinda story person. Instead i've come up with yet another idea (Which has already probably been thought of but im to lazy to check) Instead I'm going to create dates with different characters of beyblade. Starting with my personal fave, Tala.

Requests for characters are welcome if not I will just do them in the order I fancy.

**NO COPY WRITE INFRINGEMENT INTENDED **

**

* * *

****One shot - Date With Tala - All Good Things Must Come To An End**

People swirled gracefully in one direction with ease, there were the odd few who couldn't seem to master gliding across a sheet of ice, momentarily losing balance once in a while. Some managed to stay standing on thin metal blades attached to specially made boots and others lost all control ending up in a heap on the floor. Some people got back up on their feet laughing while others groaned as the steward assisted them to stand, they must of felt pretty embarrassed.

Being a wielder of ice you would of expected to be near enough as good as a professional ice skater.

Obviously not.

The wolf tamer had a look of unsteadiness matching with his ice skating skills, wobbling around like a tree in the wind. Watching the red headed blader from the side lines he come towards you at speed, you would of thought he could stop at the barrier in time but that wasn't the case. Carrying on he ended up crashing straight into it back flipping, sending skates and all flying over the barrier to land with a thud on the floor with an amused look of shock, as if to say, what am I doing on the ground?

You couldn't help but giggle as he peered up to you to see if you had noticed, but, putting it bluntly who wouldn't of noticed that catastrophe.

"Dam barrier," cursed the wolf glaring at the barrier yet surprisingly it was unfazed.

"Come on ___, get on the ice," insisted Mr. Clumsy

"I can't ice skate," you mumbled just enough for Tala to hear

"I'll teach you," pestered the ice prince

"Says the guy who just flipped over the barrier," you spoke sarcasm in your tone

"Minor glitch," defended Tala plainly

Giving a loud exhale you rose to your feet and took a cautious step onto the ice rink closely followed by the icy blue eyed male.

"If I fall I'm taking you down with me," you informed flatly

"Whatever," responded Tala shrugging

At first you chose to hog the barrier pulling yourself along with your hands having to scoot around people less confident than yourself who just stood in one spot. Tala buzzed past you from time to time wearing your patients down since he was starting to make you nauseous.

That was the last straw as he approached you, you latched onto his arm but due to the force friction became lose as you both plummeted to the ice sheet beneath.

Opening your eyes before you was none other than Tala with a smirk plastered onto his face, giving him his own characteristically death daggers you struggled to regain composure falling back on top of the red headed teen time and time again, every time his grin grew bigger.

"Not funny," you snarled finally regaining balance

"Congratulations you've past phase 2," smirked Tala as he took hold of your hand dragging you around the ice

"TALA!" You screamed sliding all over the slippery floor

* * *

It was the end of the evening and you had to admit it worked out well in the end, you had actually enjoyed the date of ice skating even if it had gotten off to a rocky start but didn't regret going, like at first when you were hesitant about the whole idea.

Tala had walked you home and you were both now standing outside your front door.

*All great things must come to an end* you thought looking to the floor.

Suddenly you felt a hand cup under your chin lifting your head to meet the icy blue eyed blader, it felt as though you could stare deep into his soul. Without warning Tala connected his lips with your in a comforting kiss.

"It was a good night," told Tala walking away leaving you lost for words.

"Yeh," you whispered touching your lips with a finger.


End file.
